Ranma Down Under
by djman56
Summary: A boy from Down Under Australia who comes from a Just and militarize family, stays in the Tendo Dojo for a semester under a inter-school program, what craziness will follow with a new player to the game and will this be the answer to all! their problems. Many twist and turns await this band of misfits that will change our favorite couples' lives forever! (Ranma X Akane)
1. Primo Victoria

**So this is set 2 months after the last manga was publicized. a semi-self inserted, i say semi as i have alter the OC character to a degree to make it more fun!**

 **this is a story of Adventure, Gunslinger Action (for the guys), Humor and Romance (for the soft hearten) with a bit a music stuff on the side**

 **Warning: this story contains; coarse language, sexual references and adult humor**

* * *

We find our forsaken and gender-shifting hero in one of the more likely places to find him, the Tendo dojo but he was practising with an unusual newcomer to town and better still to the country! He's a temporary transfer student serving a semester abroad and the Tendo family were chosen as his home-stay family to look after him because of Soun Tendo's position in the town council, much to Nabiki's dismay concerning the household budget. As for the sparring session at hand; our foreign friend was actually holding his own... for a while, it ended with Ranma sweeping his opponent off his supporting foot before he could recoil from a kick he threw and landing flat on the floor panting. Ranma moved to lean on the wall under the dojo shrine.

"I gotta say Brock, for someone who says they're not into Martial arts, you sure can put a decent fight and I'm surprised that a few attacks connected, where'd ya learn it?" Even though the fight went as expected Ranma was still breathing a bit heavier from the uncounted skills of his opponent.

"My... Dad and... and Uncle were in the SAS during the Gulf war and Iraq conflict, ...the Desert Storm Op and all then moved on to the Afghanistan conflict's initial days" He said between gasps.

Ranma was surprised ' _maybe he's military trained and all... I wonder._ '

"So they trained ya on how to be a commando and stuff?" What he didn't realise is that he was pushing buttons he shouldn't.

Brock shook his head, "Just dad, like I said they were only there for the initial days, then while on patrol; dad was driving the Humvee and uncle Duncan was on the 50 .cal, they made a right at a roundabout and in the opposite direction of a church, and you guessed it Duncan copped a bloody bullet to the head from the bell tower... after that Duncan went home in a box and my dad followed with an honourable discharge and a Veteran's pension, he was ok with it and so am I, so no pity please, anyway dad didn't want to drop the military altogether so he's now a drill instructor at the base a few kays outside of our town" Brock got up to leave and motioned Ranma to follow, "But ya know, uncle Duncan did more good than harm to the family." raising an eyebrow to this Ranma got curious of where this war story was going.

"Really? How so?" the Aussie teen grinned and tapped his nose.

"World War one... the Davies twins... but that's a story for another time, right now I smell BICKIES! LET'S GO!" Brock bounded into the house while Ranma was dumbfounded ' _I'll never understand his native tongue_ ' and walked inside.

* * *

Ranma came into the living room to find Brock snacking on cookies and Akane showing an appreciating smile. ' _Oh no! It can't be, I'm too late to save him... better go get a bucket for the imminent vomit_ ' but that never happened, in fact he was on his second and offered one to Akane, "Wha... what's going on?!" they turned to greet him.

"I figured out your missus' problem on cooking, here try some they're lil' burnt but that was my fault; I set the timer ya see", Ranma took one from the plate, his twitching hand inching to his mouth, ' _he ate them and still wants more, hmm maybe if I try it and like it Akane will hate me less_ ' biting a chunk of cookie while checking for a clear path to the toilet just in case.

"WOW! How did you two do it?!" Akane saw stars after the compliment was given, sure it was 2 months since Ranma beat Saffron and the wedding from hell but while their relationship had grown some, it was peppered with arguments and insults, plus the competing fiancées would try and rub themselves all up and down him or stuff him with fine home cooking, so it was good to see him enjoy HER cooking for once. Brock explained that in hearing that many had tried and failed at getting a decent non-explosive or toxic meal out of Akane, whether it be her mother's notebook or Kasumi's subtlety approach or even in some Martial arts competition, it ends in a destroyed kitchen and/or Ranma with stomach cramps and lumps on the head from the usual insults. So instead he tried a hard-core military approach while implementing an unorthodox element of calm music in the background and ta-da! Normal cookies.

"You mean it Ranma, it's actually delicious?" he nodded.

Across the room on the porch Tendo and Saotome were play their usual game Shogi with a bottle of Sake to the side. Genma was using his cheap distract-to-cheat method but looked up to see Soun actually distracted at the teen trio chatting away about the difference in their cultures,

"To think a simple foreigner was all we need to cut the amount of times those two argued with each other AND help my Akane cook right, 'ey Saotome?"

He hummed his response as he nodded, but didn't notice Soun rearrange the board and put his "final move" piece. "Gotcha!"

Genma cried in agony for another game lost to his friend.

 **Later...**

"Come on down, dinner is ready!" Kasumi's soft voice rung out from the kitchen, and like routine they came in one by one; Soun from his seat on the porch, Genma finishing in the furo, Happosai doing something perverted and Akane & Ranma from math study. They fell into their usual spots at the table, then Nabiki had shown up with a satisfied smirk and found her seat while Brock and Kasumi were going back-and-forth from the kitchen setting the food and plates to eat on. As the last food plate was down, everyone else eyed curiously at the food they were served, one thing was sure it was a western dish, Mr. Tendo piped up "Ahem, my… what have we here? This is definitely not Kasumi's handy work but mind telling us what it is?"

Brock grinned as he struck a pose mimicking a butler, though his Japanese was only a lil' dodgy at times he was still able to put a British accent behind what he was saying, "Tonight we have an Australian dish composed of Pigs in Blankets, a side of a personal favourite and all time classic; Toad in the hole AND for dessert we have rocky road on ice waiting in the fridge!" Kasumi held her soft smile since she knew what he meant as the rest of the family hung their mouths in confusion.

Brock cleared his throat and started again but differently, "Pork sausage wrapped in bacon and skewed to hold it, the side dish is toasted bread slice with an egg in the middle and dessert was going to be chocolate sauce that hardens after mixing marshmallows in it with Ice-cream" after that everyone else calmed and began eating. The mood was peaceful, well for Nerima's standards and our Aussie friend was well acquainted with it within the week he had stayed so far, but he had yet to meet the few that go to Furinkan High, and conversations were light, except Brock was doing the most talking since a lot of the family hadn't heard or seen much about Australia, unless the prime minster made a trip to Japan or in books and school-work for social-studies, until strange beeping noises were heard upstairs, but it was Nabiki who caught on first.

"Hmm that beeping sounds familiar... Hey Brock, isn't that Morse code?" Upon hearing this Brock raced out of the room, leaving the others in a confused statethough Kasumi still held her signature smile.

(A/N: all you Morse code trained guys gimme slack if I stuff up I'm working off a Morse alphabet sheet I got off Wiki)

Upstairs since Genma had been moved in with the old pervert, Brock was now sharing Ranma's room. He ran in and got to a device in the corner and put on old, but in good nick set of headsets, flicking switches and dials and began tapping away at the transmitter connected to it, '- - -.- / ... - .-.. -.. .. . .-. / ... .-. . .- -.- .. -. -. -..- / .- ... - / .. ... / .. - ..-..'(1), the Tendos and Saotomes and even Happosai had come up to see what the fuss is about. They found Brock jotting something down on a notepad as the transmitter tapped and beeped on its own, the device stopped sending its message and Brock followed finishing his recording but jerked his head back in surprise then a smirk replaced his focused look while lightly shaking his head, "You cheeky bugger!" his spoke in English this time, his voice dripping with his homeland's accent.

Though some were vaguely familiar with the language, the younger teens were more fluent from learning it in school, Ranma was first to speak, "Um... what's the matter Brock? And what's that do-hickey ya got there?" the girls on either side of him dropped to a blank stare at his idiocy moment to obviousness of said happenings.

Genma lightly smacked the rear of his head and growled, "Boy are you blind?! He's being contacted by his secret-agent-commando buddies or something!" Brock glanced at the group in the doorway still holding that proud smirk.

"Actually Mr. Saotome, you're not far off! It's an ex-commando and my dad at that-" Genma sneered proudly at his good guess, "-and the problem is Ranma, is that he's using an old German 4 Rotor Cypher Key Enigma Encryption Machine and it's a bitch to decode at my mediocre skill level, but I still deciphered it so... all good!" Nabiki started nodding taking this new information in.

' _the girls in Brock's class with Akane and Ranma have been pestering me on info on this guy's life but from what I've seen observing this guy and his skills; I'll only get half of what I need to cash in at school and a lot of the more spicy stuff he's got written down in that log book/journal of his is encrypted in that same old German encryption code... for once, and surprising as it is, I've got my work cut out for me!_ ' Nabiki came out of her train of thought to see Akane and Ranma walking up and sitting beside him.

"So what's he saying anyway?" Akane asked as she eyed the machine with fascination but furrowed her brow as she noticed some inscriptions on the control panel that she didn't recognise from English class, ' _it looks more European..._ '

"Uhh... let's see, starts off with his call-sign; Captain Australia, which means he's been reading those crummy old comics of his which mum wants sold uhh... this part of decoding was hard, it's either something about respect your superiors cause I signed on informally or his penis is inferior to the recruits he trains-" his eyes shot up, and cheeks swelled like a chipmunk with too many nuts in it, the other two teens showed similar action with Akane crumbling trying to hold in her guts and mouth with one hand each and Ranma scrunching his face shoulders jolting violently, " **BAHAHAHAHAHAHA *GAAASSP* HAHAHAHAHA AHA HEHEHE.** " They rolled on the floor trying to hold the stomachs in.

"Hehe ok, I'm ok HA nope... okay-okay I'm fine, oi pack it in you two! Lemme finish!-" they pulled themselves together and quieted down, "Uhh... he says all is good on home front, how's it up there? Mama bear says hi and hope I don't cause another Darwin incident, he goes on to say it's going great with the current batch of recruits the base then stuff about we're proud of you etc. etc." He readjusts the headsets and began replying through Morse code, '. ...- . .-. -.- - ... .. -. -. / .. ... / -. .-. . .- - / -.-. .- .-. - .- .. -. / .- ..- ... - .-. .- .-.. .. .- / .- .- .-. .- -. / ... .- ... / -. - - -.. / . -.- . / -.-. .- -. -.. -.- / .-.. .. -.- . / - ... . / -... ..- .. .-.. -.. .. -. -. ... / .- -. -.. / ... - ..- ..-. ..-. -..- / -... ..- - / .- / -... .. - / -.-. .-. - .- -.. . -.. / - ... - ..- -. ... -..- / .- -. -.- .- .- -.- / -. .. ...- . / - .- - .- / .- / ... ..- -. / .- -. -.. / -.- .. ... ... / ..-. - .-. / - . / .- -. -.. / .. .-. .-.. .-.. / ... . . / -.- .- / .. -. / -... / - - -. - ... ... -..- / -. - - / - - / -. - / ..-. .. .-. ... - / -.. .- -.- / .- - / ... -.-. ... - - .-.. / .- - / - -.. - - -..- / - - -.- / ... - .-.. -.. .. . .-. / ... .. -. -. .. -. -. / - ..-. ..-. / -.-.- -.-. .-.. -.-.-'(2).

"Uhh... Brock? What this Darwin business about?" Ranma asked curiously while scratching his chin.

He pulled a cheeky grin and chuckle, "Ah that was the most fun I had but I seriously paid after... let's just say it involves my 12-year-old self, a 1st Armoured Regiment Abrams tank and the base commanders vintage convertible... hehe, ka-boom! Hehehe."

 **An hour later...**

Everyone had confined to their respective rooms and Ranma and his new room-mate just doing their own thing until Brock straddles on his knees to the draws to get some clean clothing for bed. While digging for some underwear he finds something half expected, but didn't really think he'd actually find, "Soo... this redhead of yours, you turn into... she's a C cup is she?" since he didn't need to speak in Japanese for the sake of the adults, he relaxed back into his native tongue. Ranma on the other hand had frozen to stone in hearing this.

"Umm heh... why do you ask?" he nearly fainted seeing Brock holding a simple black bra, "Uhh... I can explain! Please don't hit me!" shielding his face defensively he waited for the usual Akane special but nothing happened.

Brock sat there furrowing his brow in confusion and tilted his head, "why would I flog you mate? Your skills surpass mine like a country mile so I wouldn't want to try anyway and besides, considering you flip gender with just some water, seems only natural to have a second set of clothing for your other half", Ranma had moved to his futon and folded to cuddle his legs, he nodded in agreement, but still looked ashamed.

"You suffered from both conditioning from that fat panda and rejection from society, haven't you?" he nodded, "well looks you need someone to talk to, eh? How's about this; I become your shrink, I mean ya stuck with me for the next six months, so if you got issues bugging ya, all ya gotta to do is call on a mate and I'll listen then give advice."

"Are you even qualified to be a Doc?" Brock put the bra back and moved to a hanging sheet in the corner acting a blind screen so he could change.

"Well my mum is a school psychologist and I do take after both ends of the family, so yea, I don't have a Ph.D. or what not but man to man talks are common, had a lot of them with dad especially when he blended a life moral with a Davies family war story," he sighed, "good childhood...", he came out from behind the sheet in black boxers and a camouflage sleeveless T-shirt.

In mirrored movement they lay down on separate futons, stretched out and folded their arms under their heads, Ranma yawned, "I may take you up on that but now let's just get you to survive your first school week, eh?" He smirked at his own comment, knowing the chaos living here, he'll have to get used to it.

Brock chuckled, "Amen mate, amen..."

* * *

The warm, late summer sun was a blessing in itself,but best thing to Ranma's morning was no stupid farther to throw him out the window or pour water on him to start the morning spar. No, he had a decent rest as it were but it didn't last, as he rolled over to face the door his nose caught a scent wafting in the air. His eyes shot open as he was familiar with that smell, "Mmm... is that... pancakes?!" He jumped out of bed and pulled out his usual red silk shirt and black pants and then yanked open the underwear draw when suddenly * **Splash!** * He had failed to notice the glass of water on top of the cabinet and ended up spilling water on him, triggering the curse, and soaking his last clean pair of boys underwear. She sat there thinking, ' _aw man! What do I do?! All I have left is the bras and panties my_ _mom_ _bought me but I can't wear them cause I'm a guy! Well... Brock did say it seemed natural since I turn into a girl half the time... but what if Akane finds out! But I can't go to school with nothing on underneath!_ ', Sighing in defeat Ranma slid herself to the next drawer over and pulled out the same black bra as before and matching panties and started to change.

She exited the room and was about to descend down the stairs when a deep loud voice boomed throughout the Tendo compound.

" **FIGARO!** " All remaining tiredness was blasted away as it rang from one ear to the other and the voice continued on, "Figaro... Figaro... Figaro... Figaro... Figaro... Figaro... Figaro... Figaro...Figaro!" she raced down to find the source of the anomaly,

"FIGARO! Son qua.

Ehi, Figaro! Son qua.

Figaro qua, Figaro la, Figaro qua, Figaro la,

Figaro su, Figaro giu, Figaro su, Figaro giu." Ranma came to a skidded stop to find Brock at the stove flipping pancakes and singing away to instrumental orchestras playing on his Music Player on the kitchen bench corner while Kasumi was at the centre bench, smiling that smile she was famous for and dressing the already made pancakes with a hazelnut spread with the jar reading in English "Nutella" and topping it with mixed fruit slices. Brock began the next verse, his back still facing Ranma as her presence went unnoticed.

"Pronto prontissimo son come il fumine:

sono il factotum della citta.

(della citta, della citta, della citta, della citta) *whew*", wiping the sweat from his brow, he spun on his heels doing a 180° turn and with a flick of the spatula he flipped a fresh pancake onto a plate, looking up from what he was doing to see a pigtailed redhead he was well acquainted with, a cheeky grin appeared as his eyebrows bounced up and down on his face, his response was a "yea, whatever" kind of roll of Ranma's eyes. Turning back to his work, Brock placed the pan on the stove and poured more mixture into the pan as he began to sing again, his spare hand waving it's index finger like he was the conductor himself!

"Ah, bravo Figaro! Bravo, bravissimo;

Ah, bravo Figaro! Bravo, bravissimo;

a te fortuna (a te fortuna, a te fortuna) non

manchera.

La la la la la la la la la!

a te fortuna (a te fortuna, a te fortuna) non

manchera." When the mixture solidified, it began to dance around the pan and catch air as its creator jerked the pan over the gas-lit stove, he was almost finished cooking as was his singing.

"Sono il factotum della citta,

Sono il factotum della citta,

della citta, della citta,

 **DELLA CIT...** **TAAAA!** " Without even looking, he flipped the pancake over his head and it landed squarely on the plate next to Kasumi.

Lightly applauding, Kasumi gave her best warm smile as Brock turned to face his audience, "My, Brock, you cook as good as you sing! These pancakes are all well-done, but still light and fluffy, excellent!" His response was as expected; a proud smile crept on his face and he bowed his head slightly as a "thank you".

He spoke up, "After the Darwin incident, which I will not talk about or repeat for Ranma's sake, dad got me put on mess hall duties at the army base near our town that he works from and after a while I stayed in it longer than needed, that's when dad organised for me to get paid and then quite literally; feeding an army became my weekend job! And as for my singing, I am one quarter Italian on my mother's side, so that's where my creative **flare** comes from."

Ranma chuckled, "That would explain so much!"

" _What's the matter with you people!?_ " Ranma jumped out of the way as Nabiki stumbled looking like she went to hell and back!, " _Who's idea was it to turn this place into an Opera house this early in the morning!_ " The air seem to drop below the negative as it seemed like she was out for bloody murder, she was rewarded with a mug of black steamy coffee from Kasumi, something so simple seemed to have dropped most of the tension as Nabiki chugged it down hastily.

Brock cleared his throat to get their attention, "Well if all is good I'll head up to get changed into proper clothes, Ranma could set the table for us?" With thumbs up as a reply he weaved through the three women and headed for the stairs. Nabiki headed to the dining table after getting a refill, after the extra ears in the walls were gone Ranma piped up an embarrassing issue in the back of her mind, "Umm... Kasumi? I've got a problem to talk about..."

Kasumi faced her and gave a motherly concerned look, "Whatever is the matter Ranma?"

' _Come on, say it! This is your back up plan if things go south!_ ', a light blush crept from one cheek to the other and she found her feet interesting, "Well ya see, as you can tell I got water on me again but this time I got my last pair of boys underwear wet a-and I had to wear the..." He cleared his throat nervously, "other sets that mom got for me..."

The young woman tilted her heard, "I understand Ranma, but I don't know what the issue is", sighing Ranma thought for a moment and then found the right words to say.

"Well if Akane found out she'll go in a 'not talking to you' mood with me and yell, call me a pervert and even flatten me with that mallet that comes outta nowhere, so if she does could you calm her down, like take her up to her room and explain why I casually wear girl's underwear so maybe she'll forgive me?" The older girl was thinking it over nodding in agreement.

"Akane is rather quite a spirited girl, but I'll see what I can do if the need arises, and I'll be doing the washing today so no need to worry about tomorrow".

Ranma's blush grew in colour as a thought came to mind.

"I... I w-was just th... thinking... maybe I c-could wear this tomorrow, ya see I'm still not used to it so I figured ya know, and tomorrow I have P.E. but no sports bra so could you buy one for me, you know my size anyway...", Kasumi's motherly smile showed up as she understood this as a form of "coming to terms" kind of thing considering the amount of failed attempts to a cure.

"Why of course Ranma! I was going out to buy foodstuff for dinner, but I can detour a little for you", Ranma nodded a "thank you" and using her skills from working at the Nekohaten and Ucchan's was able to carry most of the plates, leaving a couple for Kasumi to carry. Awaiting Ranma was the Tendos, her farther in cursed form as well and the old lecher who, by the way, began to see stars.

"Oh Ranma! You did this just for your master! You shouldn't have!" Rolling her eyes and ignoring him, she set the plates down and Kasumi followed up behind with of the last pancakes and a bottle of maple syrup.

Genma eyed the meals with hunger and curiosity, [Is this another one of Brock's meals?] He wondered as he flipped the pancake, [And why so little portions?!]

Kasumi was first to respond, "Because, Mr. Saotome, we had only so much batter mixture to make two each", Genma couldn't go against Kasumi's kindness and with his panda paw took the syrup and drizzled it the side of the plate for dipping chunks of pancake later.

The family began eating but before they got a second mouthful in, third if you count the three free-loaders, Brock entered and sat down at the low table. What he was wearing was quite a sight, from top to bottom he wore a fur felt hat and chinstrap, the left half of the brim pinned to the side with a rising bayonets medal holding it in place, his top was a light khaki green short-sleeve dress shirt with his name-tag and even darker coloured green formal dress pants and leather belt, to finish the set was polished black steel cap, leather combat boots. He sat down as Soun looked up from his morning paper, "So son, starting school eh?"

He had swallowed his first mouthful and nodded, "Yes sir! Paperwork signed and filed, orientation of school grounds and local neighbourhood and now I just gotta pile a list of cool sightseeing spots to go to."

Nabiki was more curious about the two stripe rank chevron patches on the sleeves of his shirt, "Hey Brock, what rank is that? Is it Corporal or something?" Nodding in acknowledgement, he had finished most of his meal and was nibbling on the assorted fruit slices provided. He was about to comment when a knock came at the front door.

"Oh my, a visitor", Kasumi got up to answer and walked out, after just twenty seconds of muffled chatting she came back, "Brock, a deliveryman is here to see you."

He frowned, "I didn't order anything but I'll talk to the man, anyway, we better get a move on right guys?"

Akane, Ranma, Nabiki and their new addition to the morning route to school were about to begin aforementioned route when Brock stopped to sign the delivery invoice and followed him out past the dojo compound gate to find the other teens staring at said delivery but that was an understatement. This was no parcel, this was a steel bucket on four by fours! When Brock saw it, his eyes were dinner plates and jaw slamming the ground, for what he saw was the vehicle he stared at for months before his birthday just last month in July; a 1944 model Willys MB Jeep. A note was on the left-hand driver's seat with a caption "happy B-Day and enjoy travelling Japan with this from the ENTIRE Davies family" written on it. After a little convincing they were roaring down the street, with Nabiki in the side passenger seat and the two other girls, blushing like crazy, sitting shoulder to shoulder on the stretch one-seat in the back, but they all still amazed at how well this boy could drive and his handling a car of this age.

Ono Tofu was happily sweeping away just outside his clinic, he paused after hearing a motor engine rev then chug as it shift gears, he pushed his glasses up with his finger as the Jeep flew past. Glancing he sees Akane and girl-type Ranma glancing back and waving, he smiled and waved back then chuckled as he thought, ' _teenagers!_ '

* * *

After parking Brock told them to sit for a bit because he wanted a word, sliding out he spun around and faced the three girls. His heart jumped a little because being a male teenager it was natural for him to feel excited in certain organs from having three cute girls curiously staring at him, shaking it off and correcting himself, ' _I'm trained better than that!_ '

"Ahem, look I'll put this plain and simple, Ranma-" he pointed at her and stared hard, "-I got one rule with you, if you're brawling, whether you started it or not, you stay **AWAY!** From this truck, hell I don't want you to even be able to see it during fights, okay? Am I understood?" Getting the facts straight with a sweat drop nod as a reply, "I mean it mate, you and your martial arts junkies smash this car and you'll be up two million Yen plus!" Ranma's jaw slammed down only to be caught by Akane and set back in place, the redhead stared at the Utility truck she was sitting in and back up to the military uniformed teen and nodded till her head almost fell off.

Nabiki had gone on ahead and the younger teens were bounding up the front door stairs when Akane paused and turned her head to glance at the school gate, "I feel like we missed something, how about you Ranma?" Ranma pinched her chin in thought but then shrugged as she couldn't think of what it was.

A sly, confident grin found its way to the teen soldier's mouth, "Maybe it's that looney fella of yours, Kuno was it? Since I drove you here we're five and half minutes early before the bell and so he can't ambush you! AH! Here comes the bloody tosser now!" As said, Tatewaki Kuno was just turning into the gate with Bokken in hand leaning against his right shoulder but stops as he sees both his beloveds, well to him and his sick-twisted mind that is, and the new foreigner to the school at the front steps, staring back at him. Brock still held that grin that would make Hannibal Smith from the A-team proud and even more so since he was now pulling out a "fake" thin cigar from his breast-pocket, sticking it in the left half of his mouth, "HEY KUNO!-" raising his fist, knuckles out, "get stuffed! Ya bloody poo-jabber, HAHAHA!" With a final move he flipped the bird to him. Kuno maybe slow at time, and due to this teen's accent and slang so this no exception, but the theme of the message was received and understood CLEARLY!

Our uniformed teen turns to face the other two, still holding that damn confident grin and fake cigar in mouth, "I love it when a plan comes together!"

* * *

 **I'm on standby to start the next Chapter, so if people like this i will start the next one, so thanks for sticking it out and as always READ & REVIEW! XD**

 **(1) Toy Soldier speaking, who is it?**

 **(2) Everything is great captain Australia Japan has good eye candy like the buildings and stuff, but a bit crowded though, anyway give mama a hug and kiss for me and I'll see ya in 6 months, got to go first day at school at 0800, toy soldier signing off (clear)**


	2. Another unusual day in Nerima Ward

Firstly, SOOO SORRY FOR IT BEING SO LATE DX, first I got hammered by school work and lectures to attend too then went and broke my leg then Hospital appointments and now an up and coming surgery for said leg all the while just generally feeling depressed and no "Mojo" to write but I'm here, I'm alive and I'm gonna make sure that this story sees it's closing chapter (after several sequels, **HA~!** ) also this is shorter than usual but next is gonna balance out at 6K of words.

didn't do it last chapter but; DISCLAIMER: I don't own this manga/anime, or the contributing elements that I'll add later, I only own the clothes on my back and the computer I write with...

POST-NOTE: This is the **raw** edition, just wanted to post it so bad, so don't comment on bad grammar or spelling (cause most spelling is correct since I'm Australian and was taught in the Commonwealth style curriculum) I've got a friend who's gonna edit it and I'll re-upload it in the coming days.

* * *

Brock was a patient young man and a well-trained soldier, who was next in line to take over the Davies Clan but all that perfect can still make room for flaws; like how his Father had missed the part in his training on how to deal with a gaggle of school girls ogling him with hunger in their eyes. Ranma was passed out on her desk, as usual, according to Akane and she herself was sandwiched between her two best and the rest of the class listening in on his back-story, after giving a formal introduction and being explained in the reason for being here thanks to Ms. Hinako. Brock cleared his throat, "well let me get one off-topic thing before I start the long story of who I am, the girls back home never give me looks that makes me turned on but want to cower in fear at the same time-" those in question started to giggle, but Brock only smirked as he thought of a way to make the eyes stop. "-I mean why would they when my girl, Marylou, would deck 'em in an instant followed by one of her one-liners and I quote 'keep ya fangs off my Brocky, Bitch!' End quote." He look on the crowd and all the girls, except Akane who was trying to hold in a laugh that was looking to burst, had a cloud of depression as they all sulked.

All of them thinking ' _handsome, well chiselled and mannered but TAKEN!?_ ' their eyes started to drizzle in tears.

"Yeah, she's part tomboy, part girly-girl, well when she wants to or just trying to get me to notice her, and part girl genius! I mean, she's got an IQ of 225, so yeah... but some of you may think that that's not true and I got it from some fancy-shmancy TV show or comic but~"

He pulls out his wallet and produces a photo of two figures; the background contained a public beach with one of the figures being Brock in a blue rashie swim Tee and green Hawaiian board shorts with white flowers on it, his short dark brown hair showed evidence of just coming out of the water while his teal/Turquoise eyes were glancing at the second figure and showing smile full of content. The second figure was a black haired girl at Brock's chin height; she had her arms around his torso while her head rested on his right shoulder while still looking at the camera. Her facial features included piercing green eyes with a bang of black hair covering the right one, while the rest of her hair was in a loose ponytail coming over the shoulder of the same side and down to her breast; she had freckles going from the bridge of her small nose to the cheeks. She had a toothy smile suggesting to how happy she was that day, her clothes she wore were a bikini top, some of the perverts in the back guessed D cup, in camouflage with a Khaki base and black board shorts with a surfboard shape at the hem with the brand name inscribed on it.

"As you can see... hard photos never lie", he grinned proudly while chuckling as the crowd split; the girls' cloud only got darker but the boys rooted for him, giving him thumbs up and saying stuff like "Man, your so~ lucky!"

" **Anyway!** Enough digressing, let's start the main course! Okay... as you know my name is Brock Jamerson Davies and I come from at least 8 generations of military history… I think… the numbers of how far we go back is not my strong suit **and** not to mention that I'm next in line to clan head, that's my dad, basically it's been the first son of the first son that gets the title. We live on 5,500 plus Hectares of land, 250 of which is mountain range to the east, all in the north-north-east of New South Wales", everyone was shocked, even Ranma had woken up to hear this and her jaw smashed on the desk.

"How in the hell do have so much land under your name!?" Akane asked as she recovered the quickest.

Sayuri nodded "you've gotta be richer then Kuno or something!" most nodded in agreement while some chatted amongst themselves in speculation.

He put his hands up, "now now, yes my family has a few... billion~ Aussie dollars under our belt, mostly gold collected from anti-piracy missions my ancestors pulled while in the royal British navy in the early 1700s-" everyone had just caught their jaws when their smashed the ground again, " **but**... that's not the main reason! In 1815, during the baby years of Australia while it still was be colonised, my ancestor; Sir George H. Davies sustained heavy injuries and lost his right arm by Grapeshot."

Daisuke interjected, "what's a Grapeshot?"

Brock smirked, "a Grapeshot is like an oversized shotgun shell; Ball-bearings the size of, heh well grapes in a cotton cylinder stuffed down a cannon, like the ones you see on Pirate movies, nasty stuff and yet poor George took two lead balls to the right thigh and the rest shredded his arm from about... here~" he put his right arm on the desk and showed a point just above his elbow, "and the rest of the arm was a lost cause, so medics had him shipped back to London but later had him deemed unfit for service and an honourable discharge was in order. After that he was a little peeved but okay and decided to move the family and wealth to the new colonies of New South Wales, which back then was every modern east state spanning from Cape York in northernmost reach of Queensland to Melbourne in Victoria to the south, anyway he got there and set up a caravan train for the family and took an Aborigine that allied with the settlers as a translator when met with natives **and then**... headed west like the Americans do in all those westerns. The rest of the year was spent on beeline course north-west to where Davies Manor now stands while battling the elements and wildlife... over the years up till now in 2015 we've been building it up and upgrading as technology progress but kept what we needed, waste not what not as they say..." the crowd of classmates look on with curiosity and awe.

Something started to beep in the background; Brock casually reaches in his school backpack and pulls out a chip the size of a small rectangle. He brings the chip to the back of his upper-neck and with his free hand lifted what hair he had covering the area to reveal a small slot where the chip slides in. As the small microchip slots into place, the beeping stops and Brock starts to cringe and shiver in discomfort.

He sighed, "must you make my muscles have spasms whenever I plug you in... Guderian" a hologram pops into reality, it hovered in between the crowd and Brock. The projection showed a middle aged man with a moustache in a Nazi General's uniform.

"Nun leid Warrant officer, aber denken Sie daran, die Sie sprechen! wenn Ihr verrückter Wissenschaftler Mädchen mich geschaffen dein Vater gab den Befehl, dass auch Künstliche Intelligenz Konstrukte wie ich kann Rang zu ziehen! und seit ich das letzte Mal überprüft Ich war ein General. übrigens feindlichen Angriff unmittelbar bevorsteht" he replied in his native tongue.

Brock went wide eyed and pulled another object that was gleaming in a electroless nickel finish, suddenly the windows to the hall burst, Brock glances and then glances back to Guderian the A.I., " **WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME!?** "

He shrugs, "aber, ich habe..."

Brock snarls up his face, " **SOONER!** and talk in English, mum hasn't taught me **all** of Poppy's bloody Language!" he brings the silver object up to reveal it to be a large pistol, Brock rolls sideways and takes cover behind Ms. Hinako's desk all the while cocking the action in the pistol to chamber a fresh round.

The A.I., who was still floating in the middle of the classroom, sighed, "Ja ja, fine Hy'll svitch to Englisch, but chust so hyu know, you gonna be facink uff vith dat krazy Svordsman" Guderian looks at the crowd of classmates, "hyu kids betta back uff, Brock's a Prufessional und knows how to hendle blabberink baboons like dis vun" he pixels out of sight as Kuno jump into the space the German hologram was in.

Kuno had his Bokken readied as he snapped his head left and right to search for his target, " **where are you, you foreign fiend!** " he bellowed.

Akane yelled, "KUNO! What do you want this time?!"

Her Redhead soprano fiancé interjected, "Yea, suffering from withdrawal from your morning pummels?"

Kuno faces the crowd he landed next too, "ah, why if it isn't the lovely Akane Tendo and the Fiery Pig-tailed Girl! but alas I am not here to woo said beauties, instead I'm here to smite the swine who dares to sleep under the sam-" Brock vaults over the teacher's desk and takes a gunman's stance.

" **FREEZE!** " Kuno, who had his back to him to face the rest of the class, turns his head to glance, " **don't move! Throw away the stick then keep those hands where I can see 'em!** " anyone who knew him knows that he doesn't like to be forcefully ordered around by his current opponent. He turns to face the army clad teen and steadies his wooden sword, "mate I didn't think that your stupid enough to not know when to not move as I hold you at gunpoint!" he slurred out in his native English tounge.

"you **cad** , how dare you wield such a coward's toy! have you no honor?!" Kuno spat back.

"heh, says the Perverted **dog** who molests and harasses girls, not to mention never takes no for an answer when girls decide they don't want to date a complete Psychopath!" just as he finished he did a Bob and Weave to avoid incoming strikes from Kuno's sword, as Kuno lunges forward Brock twirls the pistol in his hand to have the striker hammer and handle face outwards from the bottom of his palm then swings to connect with the side of Kuno's skull. The force was enough to make Kuno loose balance, he stumbles and goes head first into the teacher's desk, punching a plate sized hole to leg room area of the desk.

After some effort, Kuno manged to get his head unstuck. While still a bit wobbly he manges to find his feet, as he stabilizes his left hand went to the now slightly oozing gash where the pistol made contact, and brought his hand down to confirm that he was bleeding. Brock dusts off the desk shrapnel and tilts his head left and right until a sharp creak was heard on each tilt, "mess with a bull, you get the horns… Wanker!" Slurring heavy accent in his english he was able to get the desired effect as Kuno began to strike uncoordinated jabs in blind rage. In the back some of the students had rushed out to get a teacher while some dared not move since a Firearm was present in the room, Akane had gone with the group that left but Ranma, currently still in cursed form, was holding to the sidelines and actually smirking of how it reminded her of how Kuno attacked both her in both forms back in the day, giving a slight feeling of Déjà vu… she was also critiquing Brock's movements; he's definitely no Martial Artist but as she learnt yesterday during their spar together that he sure can hold his own, for military man such as himself, it look like from where she was standing at the back of the class was that Brock was holding back and also predicting Kuno's attacks. the two in question were still in a one sided fight as Brock dodged slashes and jabs left and right, ' _Hmph, guy just keeps coming… isn't he tired yet?_ '

Another voice chirp up in his head, ' _ **Bio-scans suggest dat due to his trainink in Samurai Kendo, he kan sustain enough schtamina for a prolonged period uf time…**_ '

' _not good, does Dad's ROE for while I'm here say I can engage with my 1911?_ ' He questioned his artificial companion.

there was a short pause, ' _ **hmmm, it actually depends on how he sees it really; he kould, as hyu Australian's say "Biff hyu vun in de ear", for dischargink you Sidearm in a public buildink or sigh und try to let it blow over because you merely defendink youself.**_ '

Brock evilly smirked and said aloud, "I'll take those odds…" in an instance he was 2 inches from his opponent, he had actually let Science do all the work; as Kuno lunged forward with another jab and as Brock used this forward motion of gravity to get in close, now with the barrel of his M1911A1 pressed against his left shoulder.

 **BANG!**

Brock squeezed the trigger and the striker slammed on the firing pin, letting loose a .45 ACP slug and at point-blank it immediately pierced his arm exiting out the back then continued on to penetrate and stopping at the Chalkboard. " **GAAAAHHH!** " Kuno collapsed on the floor while clutching his new wound, Brock blew away the smoke protruding from the barrel and then stuffed the pistol behind in his formal army uniform pants as he goes to squat down by the Kendoist.

"You bloody Drongo… assessment!" He looked of to the side as the Blue-ish colored AI popped into existence.

"Severely shetter bone joint, no serious bleedink... he vill be out for tree mondds" the young soldier overly nodded in agreement then kicked away Kuno's wooden Bokken as he began to frisk him for hidden items until he felt the torso and found an anomaly and found a hidden breast pocket containing photos.

"well-well-well, what's this then... **BLOODY CRICKEY! Ranma! what the fucking hell IS this shit?! I know you can change genders but c-mon! I didn't get this sort aspect from when we met!** " he shows one of the pictures of Ranma, in girl-form, soaked and stripping out of her gi and boxers to head for a bath.

Ranma started Kneading her templates and was visibly grinding her teeth, "that's **Nabiki's** fault not mine or Akane's, haa she takes photos without us knowing and sells them to the guys at school…" she looks on at the remaining crowd in the corner and some of the guys had sweat drops forming.

With a blank face he replied, "I see-" then turns to the crowd. "Forgive me, ladies, hope I did not distress you, this is just a practice my father taught me on how to deal with Criminals and especially ones trying to kill people" he formally bowed western style with one arm on each end of his torso and put on his sweetest, calming smile and all the girls in said crowd blushed and their eyes turn into hearts.

"soo~ manly and polite" they all squealed lightly.

Ranma noticed that while Kuno on the floor, in seething bloody pain at that, was glowing red with aura, now Brock being Brock, was not train in any special martial arts so he was totally blind to it since he couldn't see it and speaking of him Ranma also noticed that he was not projecting one himself, just got out of a fight and yet no aura was glowing. this was more confirmed when Hinako bursted into the room with Akane behind her, the nine year old looking teacher held up a small Yen coin and yelled a battle cry, " **Happo Five-Yen Satsu!** "

All then projected aura coming from Kuno was vacuumed up and turned the teacher into her Adult body, yet Brock was still standing tall and strong while his head whisked around like he was looking for something, "Umm… did anyone else feel a weird draft?" Everyone's face was slapped with a dumbfound look.

Ms. Hinako shook off the expression swapped out to a 50 Yen and tried again, " **Happo Fifty-Yen Satsu!** " Ranma jumped out of the way since she was in the firing line. Yet after all that effort Brock was still untouched, he shrugged while still getting odd stares and went to his bag only to produce some police-grade bindings and basically cuffed Kuno then hauled him out to the Infirmary.

* * *

After the he left the bell rang and everyone went back normally, just another day in Nerima, they simplified it as. After ten minutes one of the students pointed out the window and everyone went to see what it was; sitting outside the school gate was a Police car and two officers getting out the front seats, then immediately after Brock was pushing Kuno in front of him toward the gate, the man in question look out of it mostly, likely on heavy painkillers and the shoulder where he was shot looked puffy like it had been padded which some guessed it was bandaged up. A short talk between the Cops and Brock, Kuno was wisked away in the car and Brock came back to class. The day ended and everybody was heading home, some boys for random classes including his own were hovering around Brock and his Jeep, parked in front of Principle Kuno's statue, as he waited for Akane and Ranma. He had the hood opened and was showing off the original 1940's engine and openly comparing it to modern cars the boys see around the wards of Tokyo, the boys dispersed home as Brock notice Nabiki walking up to him.

"Saw what you did to Kuno baby, I knew he would go charging at you for staying with us but it seems I factor in you not coming school without some sort of defence, it surprises me that you allowed to carry a live gun in public..." she queried

Brock shrugged, "I got a military grade ID so the cops let it slide-" he squares off and then goes to slam the hood closed, revealing a disappointed look on his face, "-but that's not why I arrested him, I was gonna let it go since, from what I heard, this is a regular thing but then as I was checking for hidden weapons, until I found these..." he shows two photos one was the previous one of Ranma and another of Akane in nothing but her undies about to go to bed, "Illegal underage pornographic pictures, a whole bloody stack of them, I have these two but the police have the rest as evidence." Nabiki got worried, fearing of where this conversation is going, behind them the two engaged couple Ranma and Akane exited the front doors to see their Sister and their new house guest talking.

Stuttering, she chirps up a reply, "s-so, your p-point is?"

he sighs coarsely, "that it stops today... Nabiki, Humans are ceatures of habit; some habits are ok like remembering to close the toilet seat or saying please and thank you and then there are the not-so ok but you learn to adapt to it cause it's how that person is, like eating with your mouth open, then we get down to the lowly scumbags, people who put themselves before even their own family, people who seek pleasures for them and not care or give second thought on what it will do to the second and third parties and you know what?" he gets up close to her face, "they're the kinda people I just fucking hate! So bad it makes me want wanna puke, so bottom line is; you sell just more picture of your Sister and Brother-in-law and you can say goodbye to that business career your striving for cause those top Tycoon shitheads won't let in someone with a criminal record, **ya hear me?!** " her head drooped hiding her eyes behind her fringe.

"Y-yes" she stutters out.

"Yes, what?"

"Umm, yes sir?"

He nods, "hmph, better-" he looks up, "-Ranma, Akane! Let's go, I wanna hit the sports store to pick up some gear..."

Akane tilts her head, "what for and what were you and Nabiki were talking about?"

He shrugs, "just sorting out an issue I had but what I want is some Boxing gear cause it's my way of keeping in tune and from what you said and I quote "Ranma is a sexist jerk who wont let me train with him" end quote, so I figured I'd show you a few of my moves so that you can shove it up his arse, ahehehe..." he chuckle and then some more as Akane began to twinkle in the eyes.

"So, your gonna teach me?!" she squeaked excitedly.

"Yeah, sure... if your ok in old-school Western Boxing, that is..." she nodded, "well we ain't gonna if you and your boyfriend; lil' miss Redhead don't get in bloody Jeep!" Those said two lighty blushed and averted each other's gaze and hopped in the car with Ranma takingthe seat in front of Akane next to the driver's. Brock got in and start the spool up, since it was a 40's manual transmition car he had to mantain enough reves to keep the engine going.

As they drove off, Akane looked back, "isn't Nabs coming too?"

"She said she was walking home..." he replied in a stern tone, they rolled out of the gate and took a right. Five minutes into the drive and nearing their destination Brock's phone rang, He pulls it out and presses a button then sits the phone on Ranma's lap, "This is Brock and your on speakerphone."

"Hellooo handsome..." a soprano voice replied

"Oh, hey Sweety! hows my beautiful mad genius?!" Brock cheerfully answered.

"oh nothing much, 'cept the most awesomest break through in modern science, **ever!** " Marylou squeak happily over the phone.

"Heh, again?" he chuckled.

"Oh haha" she replied sarcasticly.

"so what did you cook up in that Witch's pot you call your lab?" Brock pulls up to carpark and finds a spot.

The three in the jeep hear her giggle as Ranma hands the phone to Brock to get out, "oh you tease, well nothing new but I did break the final coding needed on that Serum you challendge me to do..." she seductively sings out the last of the sentence, Brock pauses to think and then goes wide eyed.

" **really?!** You made the Deadpool class serum?"

"well... on paper, yea but it's in need of testing and there's also a problem..." she spoke hesitantly.

"oh well, we'll talk about that when you get here, the Tendo's are real nice, I'm sure thay'll let stay a couple of days for a visit" he re-assured her.

she giggles again, "well I hope they've got good earplugs cause when I come over and get you alone I'm not gonna let you get any sleep that night..." she sings in a extra seductive tone.

Brock's whole face went tomato red and he glances to see Ranma look at him quizzedly and Akane grow a shade of pink as she realizes what was said.

"aheheh... Mary... sweety... ex-nah the romance-nah, cause it seems I forgot to mention we're not alone right now!" they hear laugh on the other end, Brock tells Marylou to hold for a second, "Akane, head in and pick out some Boxing gloves that fit, I'll finish up here in a bit also if you two see anything you need don't hesitate to ask... it's on me," He winks then hits the button to turn off speakers to talk more privately. the two teens head in and look around; Akane doing what she was told and headed for the Boxing Isle. Ranma walked past a shelf tray of tenis balls and picks up three to toss in the air to juggle, out of nowhere a store clerk pop into view. she was very average; about Akane's height, long brown hair in a loose ponytail, small chest and frame, she wore skin-tight jeans and an employee polo shirt with the store title embroided on the left breast area and a name tag above saying "Trainee: Yuki".

"How may I help you today?" she asks politely, Ranma stopped juggling placing the balls back in the tray.

She shrugs, "nah... just browsing, my friend over there is getting some Boxing gear"

Yuki squinted an eye, "if I may be so bold to ask but your Ranma Saotome, aren't you?"

she frown and got defensive out of habit, "why...?"

Yuki waved her hand dissmisively, "oh, gossip gets around, I mean, when Martial Artists like you blow up half the ward and it doesn't show up on the network news, people are bound to get curious but you aspecially are infamous in more ways than one..." now it was Ranma's turn to get curious.

"how so?" the Redhead asked.

"well~... it's about the factor of a certain gender-bending person that can go from a handsom well chiselled young man to the cuter than cute Redhead with scruptous chest and rear to boot..." the store clerk's eyes ran up and down the petite girl.

Unbeknownst to Ranma, human instincts got to work and she started to blush lighty, "umm... ok" not realising she was being hit on, by a girl no less, Ranma's current body was doing it's natural magic and making her go bashful and shy.

"Woo~... that Mary sure is a handful, geez all that, ahem, stuff she said got me wanting her more than the usual kiss-kiss huggy crap we do..." Brock came up behind the two chatting girls, taking his formal army hat off and placing on his chest then politely bowed his head, "evening ma'am... how are we today?"

Yuki giggled, "oh, just flirting with this little cutie!"

Brock's eyebrows went high as he smirked, " **ha!** A woman in comfortable shoes, well it's a pleasure to meet you Miss but could you point us to where you keep the combat gi's, this one here is in need of a couple of new ones and I'm guessing that's where you keep other sports clothes cause I need some shorts."

The clerk turned and waved her hand to follow, "Right this way."

Brock placed his hat back on and pushed the confused Redhead by the shoulders then something clicked in her head, "wait... I was being **flirted** on?!"

" **HAHAHAHAHA~!** Get used to it Ranma because I feel a stir in the wind and like a snowball falling down a hill; this can only get more **FUN!** " The army clad boy exclaimed proudly, showing a very, very wide grin.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, HAPPY 2016 EVERYONE!

now some more nitty-gritty stuff to attend to: A SPEECH KEY!

"Normal talking... _or cold and heartless/early morning drowsiness_ "

' _thoughts... &_ **_A.I.s internal speech_** '

[Genma's panda signs or radio chatter]

NOTE; language barriers and some accents will be implemented, basically if it's a two-way street the speech will be written in English but if it's one side they'll be written accordingly in their proper language.


End file.
